


And We Will be Heroes Forever and Ever

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy, Kyle, 20 years and a lot of history later, there are fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Will be Heroes Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For [personal profile] crimsonquills who requested it. I hope you enjoy! And the title is from "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. Possible typos, as it was self-betaed.

“Oh, holy crap! It’s Guy Gardner!”

“Goddamnit,” Guy muttered under his breath. He put down his book and lifted his head from Kyle’s thighs, craning his neck to see who was squealing his name.

“You used to love this part,” Kyle replied, lowering his own book and peering over his reading glasses at the two teenaged girls who were jogging towards them. One was a brunette, the other a blonde, and they were both grinning like it was Christmas morning.

“I mean, you are Guy Gardner, right?” the brunette asked as she fell onto the grass next to Guy’s knees. “We just studied you in history, and it was so cool!” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Lydia. This is Tracy.”

Tracy gave a little wave. She was still standing, toes pointed inwards showing off how awkward she felt. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I hope we’re not intruding.”

Kyle didn’t have to look down to know that Guy was smiling reassuringly. “You’re fine,” Guy said, pushing himself upright and brushing grass from the arms of his long-sleeved tee. “Just hanging out.”

“This is so cool,” Lydia breathed, bouncing in place. “I am so in love with the whole Green Lantern thing. It’s so awesome. I mean, you guys go into space and you protect the universe and…” She trailed off and threw her hands in the air. “So awesome,” she said again.

“Glad you think so,” Guy said. “I would think we’d be a little out-of-date.”

“Oh, no way,” Lydia insisted, and she started listing off all the “totally amazing” feats Guy and Kyle and the rest of the Corps had accomplished. Kyle looked past her and at Tracy, who was still standing and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Hi,” he said to her. He patted the grass next to him. “I’m Kyle, by the way.”

“I know,” she said, and she walked around him and sat down, cradling her backpack in her lap. “I didn’t want to bug you, but Lydia’s kinda into you guys. The Lanterns, I mean.”

“It’s okay,” Kyle said. He marked his place in his book and placed it to the side. “I know what it’s like to have to keep up with someone who’s impulsive.” Guy dug his elbow into Kyle’s ribs without breaking his conversation with Lydia.

Tracy smiled nervously. “Everyone in class is gonna freak,” she told Kyle. “You guys are so cool.”

Kyle chuckled. “I haven’t heard that claim made in awhile.”

Tracy looked down at her backpack, playing with a loose thread. “Everyone’s all about what you guys have done to save the world, and they all want to know what you’re doing now.”

“We’re still Lanterns,” Kyle said, “but we’re semi-retired from field work. I help train new recruits, and Guy teaches them about cross-cultural communication.”

Tracy thought for a few seconds. “You’re a drill instructor?”

“Basically.”

“And Guy’s a teacher?”

“Pretty much.”

Tracy looked down at her backpack again, then back at Kyle. She seemed to be thinking. After a few seconds, she opened her backpack and pulled out a book, holding it out to Kyle. “Can you sign this for me?”

Kyle looked at the book. It was a coffee table book, a high-gloss copy of some of his artwork over the years. “Hey,” he said with a grin. “I would love to sign this.”

“My art teacher uses you as an example of modern impressionism. She says your stuff is going to be remembered forever.”

“That’s nice of her,” Kyle said, creating a pen construct with his ring. He saw Tracy’s eyes widen. “Pretty cool, right?”

“Can you make anything?”

“Anything I can imagine,” Kyle said.

“I thought that was our history teacher just trying to make you sound badass.”

“Nope.” Kyle poised the pen over the title page of the book. “How do you spell your name?”

“T-R-A-C-Y.”

Kyle wrote a note and handed the book back to her. “You like my work?”

“I think it’s fantastic.” Tracy’s voice went up to a volume similar to Lydia’s. “Your color palette is so awesome, and I think you could paint or draw anything.”

“It’s just practice,” Kyle told her, smiling. “Are you an artist?”

“I’m trying to be.”

“Do you have some drawings with you?” Kyle bit back at laugh when Tracy’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

Kyle shrugged, glancing at Guy and Lydia. They were deep in conversation, Guy regaling Lydia with some story of their exploits, using rocks and a few twigs to explain a battle outline. “I think we’ve got plenty of time.”

“Okay,” Tracy said and dug into her backpack again, pulling out a sketchpad and a few charcoal pencils and leaning against the tree so Kyle could have a better view of her drawings. “It’s mostly still life stuff. My art teacher’s really big on that.”

“I remember doing a lot of those,” Kyle said.

*

An hour later, Guy poked Kyle in the side. “Hey, Lydia says they need to get going.”

“My mom will freak if I’m not home for dinner,” she said, “and Tracy’s staying over.”

“Okay,” Kyle said, looking at Tracy. She was closing her sketchpad and putting the rubber band back around her pencils. “You’ve got a lot of talent,” he told her. “Keep working at it, and you could have your own show in a few years.”

“Thank you,” Tracy said, blushing lightly. She stood up, throwing her backpack over one shoulder. “I really appreciate you talking to me.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Guy said. He pointed at Lydia. “Remember what I told you.”

“Always plan big,” Lydia said.

“And?”

“And always have someone on your back.”

“You’ll do great,” Guy promised her, and he and Kyle waved as they walked off talking to one another.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Were you two discussing tactics?”

“She wants to be a Marine,” Guy said. “Specialize in tactics. I, apparently, am her role model.” He puffed out his chest and rapped his knuckles against his sternum. “I gave her a few pointers.”

“I can only imagine,” Kyle deadpanned, smiling when Guy pointed a finger at him in warning. “Tracy’s an artist. She’s a fan.”

“Nice!” Guy huffed a laugh. “We have groupies,” he said. “I always wanted groupies.”

“Only took twenty-five years,” Kyle said. “And enough near-death explosions to make me lose hearing in my right ear.”

Guy tapped the white streak that ran from his left temple up to the crown of his head. “I nearly lost the whole ear.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Kyle said, reaching out to trace the white streak. “Your head would have never stayed straight again with one of those flippers out of service.”

“Hey!” Guy lunged, but Kyle maneuvered out of the way. “I can still kick your ass.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kyle asked. His ring flared, and he was suited up. “Gotta catch me first.” He shot off the ground, Guy in hot pursuit, leaving twin green flares in their wake.


End file.
